


Cuddle Pile

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV), Supernatural, White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: 100% plot-free fluff.Dean's POV.Just a nice afternoon in the sun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cuddle Pile

Dean was not a cuddler. But, he refused to take responsibility for the position he found himself in, and there was no point moving now.

The barbeque had been Peter’s idea (or possibly Elizabeth’s, Dean thought, though she was apparently out somewhere with Audrey). Both Neal and Mozzie had brought wine, and Dwight a huge case of beer. Him and Sam had brought a large selection of burgers that they had all taken turns cooking over the coals, and Duke had supplied some form of fancy salad (Dean had not paid much attention to that). Nathan had provided dessert in the form of pancakes and pie. Cas had contributed confused questions about why they were cooking their lunch outside when there was a fully functioning kitchen in the house, along with concerns that cooking over open flames would result in burned hands. But, they hadn’t needed his healing abilities yet, and even the weather had co-operated by providing a balmy summer day. The sun shone down from the blue sky above them, warming their skin and the grass beneath their feet as they ate and drank and mingled and talked and told stories and laughed.

And so Dean had eaten one (or three) too many burgers, been talked into two different glasses of red wine before he’d been allowed to appreciate Dwight’s selection of beers, and had then followed that up with more pie than any one person could reasonably claim to need in one day. As their lunch started to come to an end, he helped with some of the clear up and then left Neal and Duke discussing some salad recipes in the kitchen. Peter was asking Dwight for advice about fixing his fence, and Sam and Cas appeared to be discussing conspiracy theories with a slightly over-excited Mozzie. 

But Dean was full of food and nicely warm with alcohol as well as the sun, and he left them all to their conversations to take advantage of the as-yet-unused rug and selection of cushions spread out on the grass. He kicked off his shoes, pulled a couple of cushions together and stretched out on his back, hands under his head to feel the sun on his face. He hadn’t intended to sleep, but the combination of sun-warmed cushions, food and alcohol did its work and he was soon dozing in the sun.

He must have fallen asleep for a while in fact, because when he next achieved something resembling consciousness it seemed that the rest of them had joined him. And quite literally; Duke’s head was resting on his chest and one of Dean’s arms was now lying underneath Neal’s waist. One of his legs had somehow ended up on top of Dwight’s, and the other underneath Nathan’s arm.

He shifted his head up for a better look around. Peter was lying behind him, acting as a pillow for Neal. Dwight’s arm was resting on Neal’s legs, and Nathan’s head was resting on Duke’s. Sam and Cas seemed to be leaning against each other on the other side of Nathan, Mozzie with his legs hooked over Sam’s as he rested his head on the only actual pillow in sight.

“Um…?” said Dean. They had all piled on to the rug on top of him - in several cases literally - and his options for movement were limited. Surely he hadn’t been asleep for that long.

“Oh now he wakes up!” said Peter.

“You were hogging all the cushions,” Sam told him sleepily.

“You were quite resistant to being moved,” Cas added.

“So we had to use the next best thing available,” Neal said.

Dean looked around again. OK yes, he may have been lying on some of the cushions that had been left on the rug, but there were some garden chairs with cushions of their own. And another rug rolled up and waiting to be used, as well as various cushions inside the house. Despite that they had all piled on top of him, surprising him in his sleep, which did not seem entirely fair.

“What,” Dean mumbled.

“You,” Duke explained, from his position on Dean’s chest, grinning with his eyes closed against the sun. “You’re quite comfy.”

Dean let his head fall back against the rug. He was comfy he realised, very comfy in fact. There was nowhere he needed to be and nothing he needed to do. He was warm and fed, and in good company. He quickly gave up any thoughts of movement and abandoned himself to his fate, relaxing back into the rug and the warmth of the bodies around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
